The present exemplary embodiments concern a method to operate a control panel for a production system, as well as a control system for a production system. In particular, the present exemplary embodiments concern a method to operate a control panel for a printing system as well as a control system for a printing system.
A computer for a printing machine—in particular a sheet offset printing machine—arises from DE 297 20 991 U1, in which the printing machine has multiple computers which are connected with one another via a bus. At least one of the computers has a display and input device. This one computer is a portable computer that is connected with the printing machine by means of a radio interface and serves to control the printing machine.
An additional device to control a printing machine arises from DE 36 14 744 C2, in which an electronic control unit is designed to be portable. The signals between the portable electronic control unit and a stationary receiver of the printing machine are transmitted in encoded form.
The use of a WebRTC server (Web real-time communication system), which enables a browser to implement a bidirectional data exchange in real time by means of a JavaScript API (JavaScript application programming interface), arises from US 2014/0126715 A1. With this, microphones, cameras and loudspeakers may be controlled to exchange audio and video information via the Internet. A user does not need to load any additional software and execute it in the browser.
In US 2012/0131473 A1 it is described how a Web service script on a client computer may be manipulated, wherein then a correspondingly modified Web service is compiled into an executable code on a server. This executable code is executed and generates a corresponding website that is sent back to the client computer.
There are various text-based markup languages for structuring and semantic markup of contents such as texts, images and hyperlinks in documents. HTML 4.01, whose specification was published in December 1999, is such a markup language, for example. HTML version 5 is in development.